Thirteen
by Backroads
Summary: A princess is born. Thirteen fairies come to her christening. They give her gifts. Here are the gifts destined for a Sleeping Beauty.
1. Beauty

_The purpose of this collection is to name the gifts given to the infant Sleeping Beauty and show why each fairy gave the gift she did. _

_

* * *

_

**First Gift: Beauty**

My gift to you is Beauty.

You wouldn't understand now, but I took a lot of criticism for my choice of gift. Maybe when you are older and able to think about such things you yourself will wonder. Will you ask questions? Will you doubt yourself?

Will you ask, "Why, in such an imperfect world, would you give me Beauty?" It is my prayer that vanity will not take you for its own and that you will have the wisdom to ask that question. I pray you have the confidence in yourself to accept that the answer is you. Do not reject this gift, for countless others desire it and as mild it is in the grand scheme of things it will bless you. Accept it, now and in the future.

Is it vain of me to grant you this? I am the first fairy in line. What is it I wish to show? Do I wish to dazzle the court with the gift of fey loveliness? Do I wish them to look upon me as the most gracious? Do I wish my sisters to hang their heads in shame, unable to beat my generosity?

We are centuries old. Mortals should not doubt our character.

Some judge me of this gift, I'm sure, never understanding just what Beauty is. They wonder why I do not put upon you a good heart, a charitable spirit, an opened mind. These saints among men, walking above the world in knowledge of their humility, they wonder this.

Others delight in this gift. They cry, pleased, ready to worship a newborn. Silly.

Forgive me. I judge.

Those qualities aforementioned… those are the qualities of angels. They are not what I can give. I cannot tell you and your soul to be what you and your soul are not.

I only cherish the wish those things will define you.

And I only give you Beauty. Not a pretty face, hair neither flaxen or the color of a raven's wing or any of that nonsense. I do not give you perfect features. When such things fade away by the sunlight of Time what will remain is your Beauty.

Be prepared for your life. You are a princess and you will be seen. Know their jaws will drop and their eyes will stare. You will be desired, you will be envied, and you will be liked. Because Beauty will be recognized. They will see your face and they will see your body and they will also see something more, something pure and right and in all ways beautiful.

Remember, baby princess, despite what is said, true Beauty is more than skin-deep.


	2. Wit

_Thanks for the kind reviews! _

* * *

**Second Gift: Wit**

I give you the gift of Wit, and I laugh as I give it.

For even as I touch my wand to your baby button nose you let out giggles unmistakable. You will not remember the effect you had on the court that day, but there is no sound more perfect than the laughter of a baby, especially one as sweet as yourself. The simple delight of you has already warmed and gladdened many hearts. That baby laugh is merely another round of sparkles.

Grow into this gift. You'll catch on, I'm sure of it. From the first moment I saw you, only a few short hours ago, the light of intelligence in your eyes was remarkable. You are one smart little girl, and I pray you will grow into one smart woman.

So learn. There is so much around you, knowledge not catalogued in such vast amounts you will never dream of knowing it all in a thousand life times. But don't let that worry you. Just stand in awe of everything the world offers you and dive in with starvation. You are a princess, and your status gives you privilege in such things. Make use of that advantage. Take in everything you can, for the world is a beautiful place, more beautiful than you can imagine.

But it is also a hard place, harder and more frightening than you can ever imagine.

And for this reason do I give you Wit.

Observe everything, the good and the bad, and find the irony and the humor. It is the only way to survive with your soul intact. Be aware of everything, and ponder all for what it is worth. Balance it like a blind judge. Remember that life contains both the wondrous and the terrible and so often those two combine.

So just accept that. And laugh.

Do not let your heart become bitter or your soul weary. Do not become cynical and do not become naïve. You were born with a brain, a keen mind. Use it. Observe. Learn.

And laugh.

But don't keep that laughter to yourself. Be a beacon and a teacher. Whenever possible, share what you have learned and what you have thought. Bring a wry smile to the face of another when life does not always head uphill. And celebrate with others when it does.

My gift is Wit. Use it. Live. Learn. Laugh.


	3. Grace

**Third Gift: Grace**

I grant that you will have Grace in everything you do.

Now please do not mistake me. I am perfectly aware there are two kinds of Grace. I do not pretend to claim the right of God, though accept that mighty Grace He offers you.

But I digress with a sermon when it is certainly not my place to give one, so allow me to return to my gift. You, dear princess, have been recognized this day for a fair visage and keenness of the mind. Yet I wonder, not to slight my sisters, if such things are enough. You are so much more.

I once knew a girl who was a delight, a darling friend. Never a better person in the world. But she was clumsy, in words and movement. Mind, she always laughed at herself and one could not help laugh along with her. For her ways I loved her all the more. I am not sure why I digress once more with this story, but I can't help but think of this friend as I give you this gift. There is a clear difference between her and the usual thought of Grace, but I don't think at all I insult her by giving this gift to you. She is she, and you are you. Consider that, despite the contrast, I put you in the same category as a dear friend.

What I mean is that Grace should be part of your character, like ungainliness was part of my friend's. You see, the loveliest creature in the world can stumble and trip and a genius might lack much in syntax.

Yet Grace can appear anywhere. Let it show in everything you do. Let every movement you make show Grace. Let every word that comes from your mouth speak Grace.

Grace is subtle, and it does not sparkle. It is a quiet springtime shadow that still warms and brightens whatever it touches. People will see it in you, and many may not be able to put their fingers on just what sets you apart. Take joy in this secrets of yours.

Walk with purpose, princess. Walk with the sweet elegance of a princess, of a girl, of a woman. Grace is not haughty or proud, so do not strut. Show who you are without bragging of yourself. People will see it, don't worry. Speak with purpose, even the fun and meaningless chatter that somehow enriches our daily lives. Let your words hold a song.

Show Grace with your entire being. Show that quiet perfection and awareness of who you are. Be happy to be you, as my friend was to be herself. People will see it. They will see that joy you have in your being.

Perhaps you will help them see it in themselves.


	4. Dance

My gift to you is Dance.

I realize you are an infant and the ability to even walk will not occur for quite some time, but the gift of Dance should display itself in every movement you make. Ask any dancer. Dancing is more than the tired repetition of tired feet over a tired pattern on the dance floor.

To a true dancer. Dance is life.

So even if you cannot yet walk be ready to feel the movement through your body. Feel the motion through your tiny toes and your tiny fingers. You have Grace, so you can move with the presence of an angel. Use it now to show heart and spirit and energy. Everyone rejoices in each movement a baby makes. Already this way you can show Dance.

As you grow, remember the gift. Never be content with merely sitting still. Take delight in movement. Though some may tire of the boundless energy of a child, do not listen to them. Run. Play. Dance without lessons by feeling whatever song races through your blood.

No doubt time and your status will bring the required tutors to teach you the proper ways of dancing. Do not shy away from tradition, but remember your gift and use it in these lessons. You have Dance, so learn the culture. There is mystery and skill in these planned movements. Take these lessons as challenges and you will succeed and most of all you will have fun.

For what reasons did Dance begin? Worship, exercise, the feel of joining something greater? I do not know sure, but personally I feel the reason does not matter. There is joy in Dancing, a rush of life and power and freedom. Simply put, it is fun, and I find that to be reason enough.

There is dancing this day, in honor of your birth. Dance is a celebration here. You will find other reasons for it, but never forget how it makes you feel.

I wish you could see the dancing here. There is grace and poise and rhythm to what they do. It's beautiful and I can think of no better word for it. Dancing is what I want you to see and feel and do.

And never be afraid of Dancing. If you Dance only for yourself you will never need to feel fear. There is no reason for fear, for you will be wonderful and entire ballrooms will clear to make way for you.

I warn you of fear, however, because fear is the strongest enemy of Dance. Fear leads people to sit on the sidelines instead of rushing out into the intoxication of Dancing.

You are a princess. You are not born to fear.

You have Dance. Feel it. Move with it. Do not sit and wait and wish you were part of the Dance. Rush forward into it with everything you have.


	5. Voice

**Gift Five: Voice**

My gift to you is Voice. You came into the world with a healthy pair of lungs and soon the time will come when you will speak. With speech comes a passage into the world, communication.

You will have much to say. Never let it impede your listening, but never be afraid to speak. Speak kindly, speak wisely, and make everything you say count.

If you speak right, and if you have friends, people will listen. Give them something to listen to. To listen for.

I do not know if that talent is ingrained, if you already possess the ear for music. But Voice will help. Whether you are born with natural talent, or you put in hour upon hour of study of song, you will sing.

There's little in this world that compares with a good song. I hope you sing often, and I hope your songs please.

Never be afraid of this gift. You are a singer. You are a speaker. Talent or not, your Voice will hold something different, something special. Make use of it and do not shy away.

Sing loud, as loud as you can, whether people listen or not.


	6. Skill

**Sixth Gift: Skill**

Would you laugh, someday, if I told you what my sisters have done? Beauty, grace, all the trappings of a perfect princess who stands useless, yet lovely? Perhaps I am practical. And forgive me, I take it all back, I do not wish to insult my sisters nor make light of what you so deserve, what you are worth. You are a princess, prayed for and hoped for and we are here to give you all the best.

But suppose they were not here? Suppose you were not a princess in a palace surrounded by those who adore you? You are, and for that you are blessed, but I dare you to suppose? The world is darker than the jewels and marble that surround you. It's full of beauty, but also darkness.

What would happen if you held no beauty, nor any form of loveliness? Would fate condemn you to suffer?

Your mind is keen, so I grant you my gift. Skill.

I don't know what that might be, but I'm not afraid to say as much. Rather I find it exciting and I hope that it strikes you as the same adventure. What does your infant mind dream of? Where will the world take you?

What talent will find its way to your fingers, or to your mind? May there be many talents.

Make yourself useful. Learn from everyone around you. Do not sit about for people to look at it. Be so much more.

For when things happen, when darkness falls as it does in every life, make something of yourself. Stories are told of riches-to-rags, then back again. And it can only be done through how you affect the world. Find how you affect it.

Then change it.


	7. Friendship

**Seventh Gift: Friendship**

My gift to you is friendship. Bad things happen in life. You will see that, dear baby princess, you will see it all too often no matter how long you are shut up in the castle, cut off from the world. That is a fate I do not wish upon you. I've seen it before, ivory towers of solitude, the perfect little princess too good for the world or too afraid of it. Selfish, spoiled, seeing only themselves in some mirror. Yes, I've seen it.

Those are the kinds of princess, women, people, I pity.

It's not going to be just you, princess. Even now, it is more than just you. If it were just you, then no bad things would ever happen to you because nothing bad happens until you are thrown out to the everyone elses that exist in the world and suddenly everything becomes a lot more interesting.

Bad things can be worth it.

If it's just you, you become nothing. Fairy and mortal alike, no one is meant for loneliness, for solitude, for selfishness. We find others. Being alone… is bad. You feel nothing. You are nothing.

So even as you are the center of this grand party, I remind you to look around. See others. Meet them. Talk to them. I guarantee you'll like it.

Suppose something should happen to you, dear princess? Do not mistake me, I would never consciously wish that upon you unless it would be to your benefit. Good things can come out of bad things, and hopefully you'll come to understand. But I digress. If something were to happen to you and you were alone, you wouldn't matter. Until you've touched the life of another person, no one will care for you.

And it will be you alone, trapped in the darkness.

So I give you friendship. The companionship of others, the love of others, good times and good memories with those you call your friends. May they be good friends who will find you when the bad things happen.


	8. Wonder

**Eight Gift: Wonder**

My gift to you is Wonder. I hope that you have already been born with this, for it is a trait that so often shows up in children. An appreciation for the magic of the world, for even the most common. Wonder can be used in so many things, and it is what encourages the development of the soul. Childhood would be meaningless without it.

My fear and my reason for my gift is that so often Wonder is lost. People grow, the world becomes commonplace, and suddenly all that exists for these people is the day-to-day doldrums. You cannot be cursed with that experience.

Several of my sisters have already mentioned it. It will do you no good to be locked away in safety. Even the highest protection will not completely guarantee that no harm will come to you. Bad things happen and they may happen to you.

But don't be afraid. Put yourself at risk as you follow that which is fascinating, for I want things to fascinate you. See everything with amazement and be curious. Never let anyone tell you that curiosity is bad. Curiosity brings knowledge and delight and yes sorrow but that is necessary for knowing delight.

You are a princess. You have opportunities so few know, but you also have guards everywhere and a wall around your palace. Those are there for your protection, but don't think them a cage. With Wonder look around your kingdom, and yes, even look inside your palace for the little things so many others take for granted.

Please, princess, look at everything for what it is worth.


	9. Dreams

**Ninth Gift: Dreams**

I give you the gift of Dreams. A dull gift, some might say, even impractical. Well, I've always been considered impractical, even by my fellow fairies. I guess I'm not just one those beings out to change the world with every action I do. It isn't that I do not admire or condone those who do so, but I happen to have a much quieter personality that prefers to sit back a little further.

Dreaming can be lazy, little princess, but a laziness that is not without purpose. I do not know at this time what your personality will be—I doubt anyone does—and I do not dare to take that choice away from you. All I want is to give you something a little more. Dreams.

You will have countless opportunities in life to charge forth in whatever battle you choose. Will you be ready? Will you have plans? Will you, at the pinnacle of excitement, have any idea or appreciation of what the world offers?

Dreams will prepare you, those quiet moments whether awake or sleep when you can be free from the constraints of the world to do whatever you wish, think whatever you wish, be whoever you wish, without being a bother to the rest of the world.

Maybe you'll use those dreams to your advantage. Maybe they will be nothing more than pleasant dreams, precious tokens of what could be if things were different.

Don't reject the life you have by any means. Enjoy it. But don't be afraid to pretend a little. Without those other possibilities, what will become of you?

When things go wrong, what will give you hope? Never daring to believe in other possibilities is the death of hope.

I don't care if these Dreams become real or not, but I give them to you anyway.

Make your own choice with them.


	10. Confidence

**Tenth Gift: Confidence**

I give you the gift of Confidence.

It is something you are going to need. With everything you have been given you are going to need the ability to use it all. There is nothing worse than the endless waste of gifts, talents the world never gets to see simply because the bearer of all that is great is a nervous coward.

Why, my sisters could have given you nothing. They could have shown up at this christening for the company and the food and the charm of you, the pretty little baby this party is about, and then left without a wave of a wand. And with my single gift you could still be more blessed than so many wandering souls I've seen.

I'm not bragging. I'm just saying Confidence is the great default. Ugly, dumb, awkward… Confidence can step in and cover all of those imperfections. It's brighter than beauty and louder than any list of facts you could shout.

I don't want you to be obnoxious, of course. Use your Confidence wisely—I'm sure you have the purity of heart to do so. True Confidence is bright and loud, but never blinding or deafening. All it does it make itself known, and that is something people can see.

But my sisters did grant their gifts, and without mine theirs would lie dormant for years until you finally mustered the bravery to use them. Whenever that would be. It is often spoken of a light hidden under a bushel. You are that light, and I want to remove that bushel.

Show everything you have. Step out and face the world and be proud of you and everything you are. Don't shy away from things, however dangerous, if they are what you want. Take what you deserve (and remember I mean to do all of this with the manners of the princess that you are). Don't fear things. There are very few things to fear, and surprisingly those things are rarely just things.

Do not back down, princess. Confidence can be your shield and your sword. People will see it and smell it on you.

Weak people fear Confidence. And this will leave only challengers worthy of you.


	11. Courage

**Eleventh Gift: Courage**

Someone is here.

I'm so sorry, dear princess. I promise you, none of us intended this oversight. You may not understand now and you may not even care, but I'm afraid your little party here has just taken a turn for the worse.

I myself am afraid.

In our defense, we thought she was dead, at the very least trapped in some spell, perhaps of her own making. Of course no one ever thought to invite her because one never thinks to invite someone forgotten. Perhaps it's our own fault she was forgotten. We should have sought her out. She is our sister, no matter what.

She was always the odd one. She worked a different form of magic, delved into mysteries the rest of us never considered. Never bad, never evil.

But I am still afraid.

She walked in here, and the room went silent. Did you notice the disappearance of laughter? Did you hear the silence? I had never known silence to be so audible.

I don't know why she is here. But there is no smile on her face, and there is fury in her eyes. And something else. Hurt.

But it's my turn. While attention is on her, I grant you my gift. Courage. I have a feeling you're going to need it. I don't know what she has in store for you, and I do not know how I might protect you or even if there is anything even from which to protect you.

Just be brave. Stand up for yourself and never back down. People like her will thrive on your fear. They expect you to cower, to do whatever they demand, to curl up in a tiny ball and shake with fear.

I honestly cannot tell you what will happen to you. That is the most frightening thing in the world: the complete unawareness we all have of the future. Princess, you are surrounded by those who love you who at this time will do all they can to protect you.

Someday, however, will come a time when you will be alone without a soul to fight in your name. I promise you, it will happen.

Be ready to fight for yourself.


	12. Thrill

Twelfth Gift: Thrill

You are probably going to hate me.

I know everyone else will. I know everyone else does at this moment. And why shouldn't they? I've never been popular, never been the one to throw myself at the pleasure of people. I've found my way, my lifestyle, and I must say I'm quite happy with who I am. I'm a little offended, yes, that I was not properly invited, but why would I ever take that out on you?

In many ways, my gift to you is horrible. I think we as citizens of this world seek immortality. We want the world as it is. Oh, we will grudgingly, or even faithfully, accept trials as they come, always trusting they will be to our benefit at some distant point. And I truly believe this. But we want to forget that tiny little fact, that death comes to us all. Death, the ultimate sacrifice.

I'm not giving you the gift of Death. It will come sooner or later no matter what I do.

I'm giving you a chance—an opportunity—to come close to that trial of faith, that threat of death, that giving of all you have including life for what is important to you.

I want you to have the opportunity to see just what life is, how precious and wonderful it is but how Death is nothing to fear, either.

I want you to step from the life of the princess and do for once something you did not think you could ever do. Something you feared. Something everyone else feared on your behalf.

Take charge of your life as your own and do something daring. I'm not saying climb a mountain. I do not yet know what personality you will have. Thrill is different for everyone, and the greatest moment of your life will be so much different that the greatest of another's life.

Sooner or later, you will do something you have never done before. You will prick yourself. It will hurt. You may die. I'm sure the rumor will get out I declared your death when I promise you I am doing no such thing. I only grant you more of what my sisters have granted you: your own life.

But I promise you the risk is worth it. The excitement of life being your own, of challenging the new.

I give you the gift of Thrill, that moment when you throw caution to the wind and do whatever for which your heart screams.

Yes, it may be the biggest mistake of your life.

But only boring lives have no mistakes.


	13. Love

**Last Gift: Love**

You will not die.

This I promise. I will use everything within my power to protect you. Death is not for you, not at this time.

I came here today unsure of what I could give you. You see, I don't really believe in gifts as much as others might. Gifts are merely tokens, physical examples of warm thoughts. Was I sent here to make your life perfect? Even more my sister arrived this was not my intention.

You see, no one is ready for perfection. Were you suddenly placed in a perfect world, what would you become? You can't be placed in one of those, you cannot be made perfect.

So I truly had no idea what I would give you.

So here I am, giving you merely a promise combined with a bit of magic. Whatever happens to you, you will not die, not until death is ready for you. May your life be long or short, it is yours and no one has the right to take it from you.

Instead, you will sleep.

I hate to take you away from the world, but sometimes it does not due to throw ourselves into the world. Sometimes you will need you and just you. I want you to have this.

The spell will last a long time, I'm afraid. Things will be different.

It will be an adventure.

You will be awakened by a kiss. A kiss of true love. Don't worry, you'll see him. I will give you dreams. I will listen. Only if you approve will be allowed near you.

Perhaps this is my gift to you. I see it merely as a little game. I'm a hopeless romantic, I suppose.

So, someday, I'll send someone—if he interests you. And I will watch from afar, smiling to myself, wondering if things will go the way I want them to. Maybe they won't. Who knows? But I'll enjoy it and I hope that you'll enjoy it.

So prepare yourself, princess. Be ready and worthy.

I am the last one to give a gift. I hope you like it. You deserve it.

I give you the gift of Love.


End file.
